Chaos book-6 The End
by Dhyam
Summary: its the end of the world. Percy jackson's final battle begins. shall he live, or shall he die. this shall be his ultimate test. can he make the sacrifice...of the whole world


Chaos

Book 6- The End

**A/N- this book is the last book. If you haven't read the other 5 go to my account. This is from the moment Percy jumped through the portal thinking it would take him back to the Present.**

Percy POV

I jumped out from the black vortex that was supposed to take me home. I fell down on the floor. I looked around me. I saw a calendar. HOLY SHIT, I was in the year 2020. Now what, I looked in the room I was in. there was a statue of a old bald man and a bed. The flooring was of wood and the walls had no pictures. Then the door opened. A woman with grey eyes and white hair entered the room. " New entry ?" asked she. "Uhhhh Yes." very well then, follow me to the HQ. She did not seem a little bit of surprised to see me here, just out of thin air. I followed her to a room. What a room. It had all white ceilings, fans, tiles and walls. Male and female both were doing...weird things. One boy was creating ice out of nothing. Another was flying with wings. One girl was going through a wall. "where am I". I asked to no one in particular.

You are in the Xavier School for Gifted youngsters said a old bald man on a wheelchair. He wore a black coat and white shirt. A black pants and polished Black shoes. His eyes were brown and calculating. Who are you, I asked him. I am Professor Charles Xavier. You are in my Xaviers School for Gifted youngsters. What is it. And what about those people doing magic and all. They are mutants. WWWHHHAAATTT. They are ,AMAZING. Wait a minute. WHAT THE HECK ARE MUTANTS. Mutants are human beings with extraordinary powers. All those you find here all are mutants. Even you are a mutant. I am a _mutant._ Since when. Ah, a few mutants do not know that they are mutants. Whoa there buddy, I am not a mutant. I may have extraordinary powers but I am not a mutant. Show me your powers. I have a lot of powers. Show one. Okay, I reached into the air and took out a lightning bolt. I put it at the throat of the old man. Just then, all the people looked towards me. I smiled. Now there will be HAVOC. A teen threw fire at me and I teleported behind him. I killed him with my sword and threw laser at a man who was about to fire ice at me. The man died,of course. I kicked another mutant and threw fire at the place. Instantly it started burning. The grey haired woman threw electricity at me and I dodged it I then threw a lightning bolt at her. The poor girl died almost immediately. I ran to the stairs and while running, burned everything I saw. Soon the whole Place was burning. I killed 2 guards who were at the door and dashed out. Then the black vortex appeared again. Not knowing where it would take me, I nervously jumped in it.

I crashed right in a room with a beautiful smell and a statue. On a stone slab, it was read-

_Go,kill 5 men and bring me their money. _

_Give it to me and go back home._

_Fight a final battle end and_

_go home to war or stay in peace._

_So make the choice, great warrior._

_Choose the one thing you want._

_Or die a painful everlasting death._

_I am the one,the two and the three._

_Make your four by your own hands._

I sighed. The fates will never have peace for me will they. This should be easy. I went outside and returned in 1 minute. Bringing a total of $ 100,000, how the heck did 5 men have that money, do not ask me. I gave it to the altar. A voice sounded-

_Go to Dallas in Texas away._

_Meet brother sister with powers of way._

_Kill the snake and complete the test._

_Choose between your war and peace._

Hmmm. That sounds fishy. Go to Dallas. I teleported my self to that place and found myself in a museum. There I saw a small group with wands and...boomerangs. What the heck. Brother dear, please,lead the way. Said a girl in their. _Brother dear._ That was it. I had found the brother and sister. I went and told them. Hi, I am Percy Persues Jackson. I am Sadie Kane said the girl. This is my good for nothing brother Carter. Who exactly are you, I asked them. We are magicians from the 21st nome. Are you a magician. Yeah, a really strong magician. The boy Carter then said- Hey why don't you join us if you really are that strong. Okay, I replied. We walked for a while. Suddenly, the ground exploded. Smoke rose everywhere. When the smoke died, we could see a huge crater between the room we are supposed to reach and us. Then the ground rumbled. Suddenly, a huge monster army emerged out of the crater. I recognized the first 10 lines as empousa. What are _those, _asked a man who was known as Walt Stone. I looked at him. How come they did not know these monsters. However before I could know, they were on us. Before my allies could even prepare, I had taken out my sword and killed 40 of them. I then used my powers and the rest died.

The team looked at me with a strange look. They had surely not seen such powers before. _Who are you_, they asked. Umm, nothing, tell you later. We entered a room where there were many displays. Carter nodded towards something and said that that was what we needed. Sadie said-Walt, can you open the case? We need

to get this out of here as fast—"

Evil laughter filled the room. A dry, heavy voice, deep as a nuclear

blast, echoed all around us: "I don't think so, Sadie Kane." I felt a little bit dizzy. At the entrance to the room, the two obsidian criosphinxes turned.

They blocked the exit, standing shoulder to shoulder. Flames curled from their nostrils. Good bye Sadie Kane, they said and the fighting began. I killed them both in ten seconds. Then, suddenly, a blast sounded and we all fell down. The museum caught fire and suddenly,all was vaporised. Only me, Carter,Sadie and Walt remained alive. All others were killed. Who was _that._ I asked them. That was Apophis. Let me tell what is going on. Said Carter to me. We are descendants of ancient Pharaohs. We go and learn the path of the Egyptian gods and harness their powers. Lately, a snake called Apophis is rising. He is the real master of destruction. The embodiment of chaos. He wants to swallow the sun and kill us all. I follow the path of Horus, the god of war, Sadie of Isis, the goddess of magic and Walt's path is unknown. Why is it unknown, I asked of him. He has not decided yet. Okay, I said. So what now. The place has been obliterated, what do we do, asked Walt. Well, Carter, can you tell me more about the gods of Egypt, I asked. Of course, he replied. Well, here are a few things about them-

Anubis: the god of funerals and death

Apophis: the god of Chaos

Babi: the baboon god

Bast: the cat goddess

Bes: the dwarf god

Disturber: a god of judgment who works for Osiris

Geb: the earth god

Gengen-Wer: the goose god

Hapi: the god of the Nile

Heket: the frog goddess

Horus: the war god, son of Isis and Osiris

Isis: the goddess of magic, wife of her brother Osiris and mother of Horus

Khepri: the scarab god, Ra's aspect in the morning

Khonsu: the moon god

Mekhit: minor lion goddess, married to Onuris

Neith: the hunting goddess

Nekhbet: the vulture goddess

Nut: the sky goddess

Osiris: the god of the Underworld, husband of Isis and father of Horus

Ra: the sun god, the god of order. Also known as Amun-Ra.

Sekhmet: the lion goddess

Serqet: the scorpion goddess

Set: the god of evil

Shu: the air god, great-grandfather of Anubis

Sobek: the crocodile god

Tawaret: the hippo goddess

Thoth: the god of knowledge.

So,which god do you think I am hosting. I asked. Well,we do not now. I knew that it was no one as I was a god already. I used my powers and teleported them and me to the town square.

It was total Chaos. The place was ruined. Mortals were running and screaming in panic. I looked at the centre of the destruction. There was a snake who was not a snake. How? Well to begin with, he was 10 kilometre long. His half body was underground. Only his head was above the ground. It was formed out of sand storm and lightning. Carter,Sadie and Walt were horrified. He was not supposed to attack until 3 more days. How the heck, Carter asked. I immediately darkened. Chaos. Who, Walt asked. Chaos, the creator of the world and my no 1 enemy, actually he is no 3. no 1 is Trepolados. Number 2 is Ultra. But that is not the real thing. If he really is behind this, we all are gone. Why, isn't the creator supposed to be a good man. I snorted at this stupid question Sadie asked. You don't know him like I do, I replied. I grew in size until I was as big as the Eiffel tower. The snake looked at me with disbelief. I smiled and lunged at him.

In about 10 seconds, I was injured and bleeding from all sides while the serpent was sitting and enjoying, watching me fight the 10 minions he had created for defeating me. Just as I thought all hope was lost. A army arrived. ALL DEMIGODS, PREPARE FOR BATTLE. Cried a centaur. Then the army charged. But not towards us, they charged towards the snake and his _friends._ I looked at the numbers. Probably 200 demigods. And leading them was..._me. _ How the heck. I said. The army threw ropes and snagged the snake while the other me attacked the minions. Alongside him was Grover, Thalia and... Annabeth. That was the time I swooned.

I woke up to see I was in a bed. Oh Shit. I was in the Camp Half-blood Infirmary. I looked around to see a few demigods lying in pain. I got up from the bed and made myself home. The other demigods looked at me and cleared, whispering among themselves and making a path. There I saw him. My duplicate. Percy Jackson Jnr. He looked at me with approval, like I needed it. I looked at him and said. Who are you. He replied- My name is Percy Jackson. I looked at him. That was amazing. Actually my name is Percy Jackson, I said. He looked at me with piercing eyes and I noticed something important. I was in the past. Camp was still in the past and right now I was looking at...me. He was my other self. Before I became evil. This was me. No way, this is impossible. What, he asked. You are me. I come from the future from the year 2019. this is the year 2012. that is what is happening. So, futuristic Percy, please, tell me your future. I nodded and told him everything. The good, bad and sad story of me. All parts, no mistakes. Even the one about Annabeth being the daughter of Chaos. After I had ended. The others looked at me with tears and hate. Clarisse was muttering something about his dad and Annabeth was being glared by Percy Jnr. It was all chaos. I smiled. This was totally like me. However we ahd no time to quarrel more as a look out guard ran and said 3 words, 3 terrifying words- Huge Army Attacking.

To begin with, the enemy was not to big. About 1000 men...and women. I looked at what they were carrying- wands and staffs and magical things. In the lead was my old friend Carter along with Sadie. They spotted me and locked eyes. They had come to conquer us. And they had bought a army. Well, Percy fut, what are your orders, asked Percy Jackson jnr. I looked at him. Why me. He replied- you got more experience, you fight gods and all that stuff. You are our leader. I nodded and gave the plan. Our numbers were 500 in total. 200 shall attack from the sides- 100 on the left and 100 on the right.-. The remaining 300 shall do the main defence. Focus on defence and us e all tricks you have. The demigods nodded and the battle began. The plan went well for...5...seconds. After that. The magicians were using spells and divinity powers to zap the hell out of us. I smiled. I fought gods, monsters, creators and my girlfriend, and they think they can defeat me with wands and staffs. I took out my sword and charged. My arrival roused the spirits of my men and they attacked with renewed valour. Kick, slash, dodge, we had it all. In a matter of seconds, the enemy was defeated. But just then, when I thought we had won, another army appeared. Lead by Jason Grace and Reyna. Now this is what I call an army. 5,00,000 men ready with armies. I could sense another battle going on on Olympus. Then I released what was going on. That voice which had sent me here was behind this. He was attacking Olympus right now while we, the only men who could stop him would be tearing ourselves apart. I ran to the front line and tried to explain but it was no use. The Romans attacked along with us and the magicians. It was all death and destruction. I was forced to fight in the war too. Soon enough, the Romans had us overpowered, for some reason, my powers were not working to good and I could feel someone sapping my power. The Romans showed no mercy. I made my towards Jason but he looked at me and attacked. Someone had told them of Camp Half-bloods location and its existence. Jason was not a easy enemy. He blocked and jabbed like a Roman, not slashing like a Greek would, I knew him too well, though. I feinted a kick and when he twisted, I bought my sword to his side stomach. It went straight through his armour and hit his body. Jason crumpled to the ground as blood poured out of his wound. I lifted my sword and cut his head. Before I got a chance to recover, Reyna attacked me and I was forced to fight again. This time, I was mad. Really mad. _Really really mad. _I dodged all her strikes and ,ducking sidewise, I swung my sword up, the edge hit her neck and the praetor fell down dead as blood seeped out of her neck. I ran towards New York city with all my speed. I reached there only to find out a burning city.

New York city was burning with fire. Duh. I tried to teleport towards Olympus but my powers were not working. A huge army of monsters were attacking the city and a group of 100 skeletons were guarding Olympus. The Empire State Building was burning and soon enough, I knew it would explode. Up in the air. I looked at the gods fighting the real enemy.

2 words. The enemy was completely awesome. He was wearing a gold and black robe along with a purple cloak. His helmet had a skull shape and was radiating purple aura. His whole armour was glowing and fire was all around him I did the most stupid thing in my life... I screamed my head off as he killed Posiedon and stabbed Zeus. He froze Hades and cut of Ares head. Then he turned towards me, looking at me like I was a lamb going for slaughter.

I screamed as his sword cut a scar across my hand. I was doing well for the first …. 5 seconds. Then he showed his true self. Slash, roll, strike, all the moves were his speciality. I used every trick I knew but it was hopeless. My powers were not working and I felt weak and useless. Then it happened, the end. His sword cut through air and struck right at my neck. My hands and legs were paralysed by fear and the sword struck.

Nobody POV.

Percy,s neck was moving as it. It made its way back to the body and joined. Percy got up. Alive and kicking. Imagine having a party because you were dead, and then when you rebirth, you remember everything of your last life, that's how it felt. Percy got up, confused. His enemy laughed and said- I wanted to see whether you would be a challenge or not. I have made you a immortal and like the character wolverine from the movie X-men. You will not die until I do not want. Percy became angry, real angry. He charged with all his might but the enemy just swung his sword and cut of his head. Again, he reformed. This was getting boring now. Die, live,die,live,die,live, what to do. His enemy was not the sort of type he could easily kill. Percy was getting tired, dying so many times. He charged him again, but he just got kicked in his balls. Oof, that _hurt. _Percy fell down and his enemy hacked his stomach again.

He had died almost 15 times now. His opponent refused to tell him his name. Percy was doing everything he knew, slashes, dodges, parries, manoeuvres, rolls, stabs, nothing seemed to work. Percy was now bleeding from every spot in his human body. His teeth were broken and his body was now not working. His enemy was laughing and smiling with delight as Percy got his ass killed. All the while. Percy tried to find an opening but his opponent was always blocking is strikes. Nothing seemed to work. His powers were almost gone and the last bit of his godly energy was spent on blocking from his opponents magical attacks. His useless shield shuddered each time a sword hit him. The opponent had one special move. He twisted is sword and created a circle out of copies of his swords in the air. Then they used to attack him one by one and even Percy was not that good. Specially when his powers were not there.

Camp Half Blood-

Percy Jackson of the past was struggling against the onslaught of the monsters. Just as the demigods on his side had won, a huge monster army attacked them and the magicians and the Romans. A Cyclops's club had hit his sword and it had broken. Percy was now just using his hands, fighting a certain giant king who was really _really angry- _Porphyrion. The giant king blah blah. The other gods had come to their aid but they seemed to be coming out of a battle. They were bleeding and most of them were gone. My father Posiedon one of them. That would explain why,all of a suddenly, my powers over water were not working. For the first in forever, the 3 elite teams or armies together to fight one army of monsters. I leapt on the giant kings back and caught his hair. I pulled and toppled the king over. The king fell down on his back and lay broken. I rolled from under him and picked up a fallen demigod's sword. Zeus came to my side and god and demigod together killed the giant king.

The Air Battle.

Percy was getting annoyed. His opponent had broken his sword and now killed him 100 times. Gods, his strength was unlimited. Finally, I did it. I DID IT. I rolled between his legs and slashed at his back where a white sphere was put in his armour. That _had _to be his weakness. I slashed at it and then it happened.

the largest explosion in human history had been made. All around me. The world began to crumble. Mankind began to disappear. One by one, all of it was gone. The humans and the non humans glowed and disappeared. Life on earth was finishing. My opponent roared- _**FOOLIS MORTAL. I AM SATAN. THE GOD OF THE UNIVERSE, STRONGER AND OLDER THAN CHAOS HIMSELF. MY END MEANS THE END OF LIFE. THERE WILL BE NOTHING.**_

The last thing I heard was a sonic massive ear blowing** BOOM**.

Nobody POV.

It was gone. The entire universe had disappeared. There was nothing. No life, no music, no nature, no stars, no moon, no sun, no nothing. All was gone. It was the end of the world. IN THE END, WE SHALL UNITE. IN THE END, WE SHALL DIE. IN THE END...**THERE WILL BE ONLY CHAOS. **


End file.
